Ice Princess
by CyberChick135
Summary: My name is Lorelai Snart, to the outside world I'm your average detective who's quippy and quick-tempered. I never really believed in the impossible, until an accident made me something impossible. Now, with the help of new friends and allies, I'm using my new found abilities to protect my home. I am Ice Princess.
1. Normal No More

**Normal No More**

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is one of my two _The Flash_ fanfictions I am working on. This one focuses on the meta-human known as Ice Princess, who's a member of Team Flash, and an ally of Team Arrow. I decided to post this story first as a surprise birthday present for my sister who absolutely loves this OC of mine. Happy Birthday _**DemonGirl123**_ hope you enjoy this first chapter! Love you so much.

XOXO~Cyber

* * *

 _To understand what I am about to tell you, you all need to believe something first. Can you do that? Fantastic. My name is Lorelai Snart, and I'm the youngest detective in CCPD history. I became a detective for a simple reason; so no other family would endure what I went through in my childhood. My father was a drunk who would beat my older brother, sister, and me. After he went to prison, my mom took me away to Coast City where I spent my teenage years. The day after I received my detective shield, she committed suicide, and that was when I moved back to Central City. Now, fast forward a couple years to the present, I'm now 22 years old and work with veteran detectives Joe West and Fred Chyre. I've also become good friends with the Central City Medical Examiner, Claire Daniels, and rekindled a friendship with my older brother's ex-girlfriend, Elizabeth Mendel._

 _That is where our story begins..._

* * *

Dressed in simple grey slacks with a matching blazer over a white blouse, I surveyed the newest crime scene the Central City Police Department was called to; a bank robbery where a security guard was shot and killed. I put my hands on my hips, raking my fingers through my hair. "Second robbery this week." I noted, "First homicide though."

"The teller ID'd Clyde Mardon as the shooter." Chyre informed, showing me the mugshots.

Joe shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, geez, the Mardon brothers are back." he groaned.

I moved my sunglasses to the top of my head, "Didn't CCPD already put those low-lives in prison?" I questioned, looking over the Mardon brothers' rap sheets.

"Yeah, on a 10-20 stretch." Joe answered. "Which in Central City's warped mess, comes to two years time served."

I scoffed and closed the file, just as Captain Singh joined us. "What do we got?" he asked, looking right at me.

I immediately straightened up and cleared my throat. "Perps took the bank, shot out the cameras, and as a chaser, killed the security guard over there." I motioned to the body, which was being looked at by the head of the Central City coroner and the new medical examiner.

"I got unis kicking in doors of known Mardon brothers associates." Joe added.

"CSI been over the scene?" Singh questioned. Joe shook his head in reply, making the captain sigh in frustration. "Where's Allen?"

I strolled up to Dr. Daniels as she helped lift the body bag onto the gurney. "You two get in late last night?" I asked her, smiling.

Claire chuckled and stood up, nodding. "Yeah, we did." she answered. "Of course, Barry does have a bad habit of being late."

"On a scale of 1-10, how pissed was Singh when he found out you two snuck away to Starling City?" I leaned in closer, whispering. "And was it worth it?"

"Singh was near a ten, defiantly. And Dr. McCoy wasn't very happy either that I left." Claire sighed, removing her gloves. "As if it was worth it, I'd say yeah. It was interesting to say the least."

Someone ran through the crowd that had gathered behind the crime scene tape. "CSI! CSI! Coming through." Barry slowly jogged up to Joe and the captain. "Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh."

Claire giggled, shaking her head, her blonde ponytail draped over her shoulder. "He can be such a dork sometimes."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he defiantly brings something to this job." I glanced at Claire, "Wonder what his excuse was this time." Claire met my eyes and shrugged.

"He was running an errand for me." Joe defended, looking to Barry. Typical Joe, but in all fairness, he and Barry are like father and son. "Barry, did you get me what I asked for?"

After a few seconds, Barry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I did. I have it right here." he pulled an already opened Hershey's bar from his inside coat pocket. "I had a few bites of it."

Joe motioned to the body on the curb and Barry hurried towards Claire and I. "Morning detective." he greeted, nodding at me. He turned to Claire and grinned, adjusting his messenger bag strap on his shoulder, "Hey Claire."

"Hey Barry." Claire replied, biting her lip.

I glanced between the two and rolled my eyes. "So, Barry there are some tire tracks here." I interjected, making the younger CSI tech look in my direction. "Maybe you could put your big brain to use and give us a model?"

"Oh, uh, right away Lorelai." Barry stuttered, slipping past me and Claire. He knelt on the curb and examined the tracks for a few seconds. "Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500." he concluded. "Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model. There's also something else." he took a pen from Chyre to take a sample. "Fecal excrement. Animal, I'd guess." Barry informed.

Chyre's jaw hung slack, "My dad gave me that pen." he stated. "Before he died."

"Sorry." Barry apologized.

"Miss Daniels." Dr. McCoy called, standing by the van. "We need to get to the morgue to begin the autopsy."

"Coming." Claire called back, turning to face me and Barry. "I'll run the findings to you once we're finished."

"Gotcha Dr. Daniels." I winked.

"See ya Lo." Claire waved. "Bye Barry." she smiled and walked to the coroner's van, climbing into the passenger seat.

I elbowed Barry in the ribs. "Do us all a favor and ask her out already Allen." I noted. "This dance you're both doing is making me dizzy."

Barry blinked, "I-I have no idea what you mean." he stuttered again. "Claire and I are-"

"-the best of friends." I finished. "I know, she says the same thing." I patted his shoulder, "But, from my perspective, there's something else there between you two. So, save us all the soap-opera drama and make a damn move." I playfully slapped his shoulder, which made him wince. "Or so help me, I'll get a bow and arrows and shoot you myself."

Barry chuckled dryly before walking away. I rolled my eyes and joined Joe and Fred as we headed back to the precint. I spent my time familiarizing myself with the Mardon brothers, Mark and Clyde, until Joe came down from the Forensics Lab with three possible locations where the brothers could be hiding.

I holstered my gun on my hip and slipped on my jacket, pulling my hair into a mid ponytail. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Barry head to the elevator with Iris, who was his other best friend as well as Joe's daughter.

"And where are you two going?" I questioned, catching up to them.

"We're going to pick up Claire at the morgue." Iris answered. "The three of us are going to S.T.A.R Labs to watch the-"

"Particle Accelerator." Barry finished, grinning ear to ear. "Claire's brother hooked us up with VIP passes."

I nodded. "Okay, well have fun." I gave them a smile as they walked off. Shortly Fred and Joe caught up with me and we headed to the first of three farms on Barry's list, which were possibly where the Mardon brothers were hiding out.

* * *

It was late night and pouring rain by the time we hit the third farm on the list. "This is the last one on Barry's list." I sighed, already getting soaked from the rain.

Chyre shook his head as he took his gun from his holster, "Look, I know the kid's smart, but you said it yourself Joe, sometimes he's chasing flying pigs." he reminded, shaking his head.

"Well, let's check it out anyway." Joe told us, walking ahead of us.

I pulled my jacket tight around me, knowing it wasn't going to make a difference. I brushed my hair from my face and noticed a familiar looking motorcycle parked just outside the barn. I grabbed my gun and clicked the safety off, following Chyre into the barn, scanning the area.

"I don't know about this Mark." Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her arms.

I ducked behind a stack of boxes, getting a better view. I saw Mark put his hands on El's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Isn't this what you wanted? For us to run away together?"

Elizabeth didn't meet his eyes, instead she backed away and looked at the ground. "You stole that money, and your brother killed someone on this last job."

Off to the side, someone whom I could only assume was Clyde, scoffed. He walked into my line of sight and I noticed he held a gun. I cast a glance to my right and alerted Joe. Glancing between Chyre and I, he motioned for us to go in.

"Mardon!" Joe yelled. Gunfire followed.

My adrenaline started pumping as I fired my weapon and dodged the bullets being fired back. Mark and Clyde bolted for the barn doors, with Clyde turning back and firing off as many shots as he could. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elizabeth go down one second, then Chyre the next. I ran out and stood beside Joe as I emptied my magazine. A second later I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and froze. I looked down and saw blood pooling on my blouse as I swayed, then hit the ground hard.

"Lorelai!" I heard Joe call, running towards me.

I mustered the strength to turn my head and saw him help Elizabeth outside, and noticed a bloodstain on the lower portion of her left shoulder. The edges of my vision were blurring as Joe pressed his jacket to my wound, "Stay with me Lorelai." he pleaded, pulling out his phone. "I need an ambulance-" his words trailed off as I faded in and out. I faintly heard the sound of crashing thunder then felt something almost like a cold breeze blow over me, and that was the last thing I remember.

* * *

I came to in a dark hospital room, looking around. I slowly tried to sit up and yelped, my left hand going to my stomach. I leaned back against the pillows, trying to catch my breath.

"Welcome back Lo." a familiar voice greeted. I turned to the side and saw Claire sitting there, a butterfly bandage on her forehead. "You had us worried there for a bit."

"What happened Claire?" I asked, focusing on her head wound.

Claire reached up and lightly brushed her fingers over the bandage, wincing slightly. "The S.T.A.R Labs Particle Accelerator exploded and the shockwave extended to the morgue. I was filing some reports when I felt it, slamming my head on one of the exam tables."

"Why did you go back to the morgue?" I asked. "I thought you, Iris, and Barry had VIP passes to see the accelerator?"

Claire nodded. "We did, but then Iris' bag was stolen and Barry went after the theif." she informed. "It ended with Barry being punched in the nose and that new transfer from Keystone stopped the mugger."

"Oh, yeah, Eddie." I smirked and rolled my eyes. I turned back to Claire and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Claire took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, sniffling. "It's Barry." she choked out.

I sat up, ignoring the pain, "What about Barry?" I pressed.

"He was, uh-" she sniffled again. "He was in his lab when the accelerator blew and was struck by lightning."

My jaw dropped. "Oh my God." I breathed. "Is he okay?" I blinked and remembered something else, "What about Elizabeth? Is she okay?"

Claire nodded, "Elizabeth is stable, the bullet missed her heart, thank God." she licked her lips. "However, Barry's in a coma, a deep one."

I leaned against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. "Wow." I muttered.

"You know, the doctors were worried about you too Lo." Claire added, scooting the chair closer to me. "Your blood pressure was extremely low." she took my hand in both of hers, and they felt really warm. "You were near hypothermic when they brought you in. In fact, your hands are still ice cold."

"Claire, I'm fine." I assured her. "I know you really want to be with Barry, so go." I patted her hand.

"I'll let Joe know you're awake, he was worried." Claire smiled and stood up. "I figured since you don't have any family in Central City that, waking up to a friend would be the next best thing."

I chuckled. "Yeah, because if I woke up to either one of my siblings, I would be forced to arrest them." I gave her a smile, "Thanks Claire."

"I'll come by later." she patted my hand and left my hospital room. I leaned back in my bed and exhaled, my eyes drifting closed.

* * *

A few days later...

The doctor signed my discharge papers and I was ready to leave the hospital. I shrugged on my jacket, wincing at my stiff muscles. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck, feeling some relief.

"Knock knock." a female voice chuckled from the doorway of my room. I turned and saw Elizabeth leaning against the door dressed in a purple Spyro t-shirt, torn jeans, and sneakers. "How are you?"

I smiled and embraced her, "Better." I answered, pulling back. "They're letting me outta here." I grabbed my belongings and made my way out of the hospital with Elizabeth. "Wanna come over and we can catch up? It's been a while since we hung out Bethy."

"Sure Lorrey, I'd like that." she wrapped her arm around my shoulders in a friendly hug. She looked past me, her smile fading, "Who's that?" I followed her line of sight, seeing Claire sitting at Barry's bedside, his hand in both of hers, and her head resting on her forearms. From the looks of her, it appeared to me that she'd been there through the night. My shoulders sank at the sight, "You know them Lorrey?" Bethy asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do." I walked in, tapping Claire's shoulder, stirring her from her sleep.

"Hey Lo." Claire muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"No offense doc, but you look like hell." I chuckled, patting her upper back.

Claire managed a small smile, looking at Barry. "Joe doesn't want him to be alone." she told me. "Him and Iris went home to get some rest."

I wrapped my arms around her, "I understand, but Barry's gonna be fine."

Claire sniffled, squeezing his hand. "I sure hope so." her voice cracked, moisture welling in her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and we turned to see Joe standing there with two coffees in a drink carrier from Jitters, his eyes focused on Barry. I ran up and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Joe." I whispered, pulling back.

He smiled and patted my shoulder, "It's good to see you on your feet Lorelai." I could tell just from looking at him that he'd barely had any sleep at all. "We were all worried."

"Well, I'm tougher than I look." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Elizabeth stifled a laugh from the wall by the door.

The corner of Joe's lip formed a teeny-tiny smile, but quickly faded. "Look, there's something I've got to tell ya." His voice was serious. He set the drink carrier on the table next to the bed, handing one to Claire, who accepted it with a smile. Joe led me out of the room and I looked over my shoulder, seeing Elizabeth stand beside Claire and strike up a conversation.

"So, what's up?" I brushed my bangs from my face.

Joe cleared his throat, "There's no easy way to say this." he shuddered, trying to keep his composure. "There were some casualties, that night at the farmhouse." I blinked in confusion, not really following. Joe placed his hand on my upper arm, "Lorelai, Chyre's dead."

My jaw dropped, "What?" I choked out.

Joe rubbed my arm, "He went after the Mardon brothers while I checked on you and Elizabeth. He was shot in the neck, bled out before the ambulances arrived."

I bit my lip and let Joe pull me into a hug, he rubbed my back. "Thanks for telling me."

"His funeral's tomorrow." Joe added, pulling away.

"I'll be there." I wiped the moisture from my eyes. "He was my partner too."

Joe nodded, "Okay, just take it easy."

"Copy that." I licked my lips and motioned to Elizabeth that we should leave.

* * *

Bethy drove me home to my medium sized apartment, and man did it feel good to be home. Although, it was a bit messy with laundry still needing to be put away and dishes still in the sink and dishwasher. "Not exactly the 'welcome home' I imagined, but it'll do." I shrugged off my jacket, setting it on the small table off by my kitchen. "Guess I should tidy up a bit."

"No, Lorrey, I got it." Elizabeth offered. "You just got out of the hospital, you should rest." her eyes were sincere. "Get comfortable, lay on the couch, pop in a movie, chill and relax."

I pulled her into a tight hug, "Thanks Bethy." I smiled and went to my bedroom to change into something more comfortable than old jeans and a sweater. I slid into my light blue sweatpants and grey long sleeved shirt. I lifted the hem and removed the bandage over my stomach, revealing the bullet wound. My finger traced the circular scar and it felt cold to the touch. I shook it off and slipped into my white bunny slippers, pulling my hair in a low ponytail.

I dug through my DVD collection and pulled out my favorite movie, one I always watched whenever I was sick or injured. I showed Bethy and she rolled her eyes, unloading my dishwasher. "Seriously, you don't want to watch anything else?" she shook her head. "You can like quote that entire movie start to finish."

I had already turned my TV on and set up the DVD player by the time Bethy finished talking. "So, it's my favorite." I defended, popping in the disk. "You told me to chill and relax, I'm just following your advice."

Elizabeth loaded the dishes from the sink to the dishwasher, "You're about as obsessed with that movie as my roommate Cisco." she muttered.

I stretched out on the couch and pulled up my snuggie that was dark blue with little polar bears in winter hats and scarves on it, getting comfortable. "Introduce me to a guy who loves _The Princess Bride_ as much as I do, I'll marry him."

Elizabeth froze, meeting my eyes. "You and Cisco." she pondered, then she shrugged. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

I laughed, wincing at the slight pain in my abdomen. "Okay, maybe a bit too soon for laughing." I caught my breath, turning the volume up on my TV a bit when my movie started.

"Please refrain from quoting the entire film." Bethy pleaded, handing me a glass of water.

"No promises." I replied, taking a sip. The liquid felt chilled, like it was in the refridgerator for a couple days. "Hey, did you ice this?" I asked her.

"No." Bethy replied, starting the dishwasher. "I used the filered water from your fridge."

I shrugged and set the glass on the coaster, seeing a light coat of frost on the inside. I slid my arms through my snuggie sleeves and folded them over my chest, all of a sudden feeling a bit cold. After cleaning my kitchen, Bethy joined me on the couch, moving my legs and draping them over her lap, the two of sharing a large bowl of extra-buttered popcorn with M&M's mixed in.

* * *

"I'll be home soon, just gonna spend a few more minutes here at the station." I told Elizabeth over the phone. Everyone from the CCPD just came back from the cemetery and we were having drinks at the precinct in honor of Chyre.

I sat at my desk, staring at the picture of Chyre, Joe, and me when I was assigned to work with them. I was obviously shorter than them, but they looked out for me and taught me not to take shit from anyone else. Someone approached me and I looked up to see Eddie Thawne extending his hand, "My condolences, Detective Snart."

I shook his hand, "Appreciated, Detective Thawne." I smiled and offered for him to sit in the chair next to my desk. "So, the CCPD treating you nicely?"

"Yes." Eddie replied, resting his arm on the edge of my desk. "The Captain just told me that you and I will partner up while Detective West is on leave."

I nodded, "Well, thanks for letting me know, Detective Thawne."

"Eddie, no need to be so formal." extended his hand once more, "I look forward to working with you, Lorelai."

"Same here, Eddie." I replied, shaking his hand, which felt oddly warmer than mine. I quickly took my hand away, rubbing them together to warm them up.

The elevator doors opened and everyone turned to see who it was, much to our shock it was Dr. Harrison Wells acopmanied by Dr. Caitlin Snow. The bullpen was so quiet you could hear a pen drop as the two made their way to Captain Singh's office.

"He's got nerve, coming here." Eddie muttered.

I sighed, tapping my nails on the desk. Checking my watch, I decided it was time I should get going home. "Well Eddie, I'm heading home." I slid my chair back and grabbed my blazer, folding it over my arm. "I'll see ya."

* * *

I stopped by Big Belly Burger on the way, picking up dinner for Elizabeth and myself, the heat blasting in my car. Ever since I left the hospital, I've found that I've felt colder than I used to. Maybe it's a lingering thing from being near hypothermic that night I was shot. I made a mental note to talk with Claire about it, whenever we got the chance to hang out.

When I walked into my apartment, it was nice and clean, and Elizabeth was on the couch in sweatpants and a graphic t-shirt and her hair was damp. I held up the drink carrier and the bags, "I come bearing dinner." I chuckled, setting the take-out on the dining room table.

Elizabeth jumped off the couch, "Thanks Lorrey." she grabbed her order and drink. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." I draped my blazer over a chair, kicking off my dress shoes. "A way to thank you for helping me out." I popped a couple fries in my mouth. "I'm gonna change outta my dress blues real quick, you eat." I playfully slapped her shoulder and ran to my room, throwing on red and black checkered pants and long sleeveed shirt

Bethy turned in early after dinner and I hopped in the shower, turning the water a few degrees shy of scalding. Within seconds, steam filled my bathroom but when the water hit my skin, it barely felt warm. I kept my eyes closed as I washed my hair, trying to relax. I felt something cling to my skin. I looked down on my arm and saw the water started to freeze when it made contact with my skin, forming something I could only describe as ice crystals.

I quickly shut off the water, and wrapped in a towel, the ice crystals melting off my skin. When I stepped out of the shower, a light frost had covered my entire bathroom. I sighed heavily and my breath was visible in the air. "What the hell?"


	2. Scare in Starling City

**Scare in Starling City**

* * *

It's been a couple months or so since the particle accelerator blew and since then, Barry has been moved to the S.T.A.R Labs building for closer monitoring. Iris and Claire visit him practically every day. Elizabeth spends her time at S.T.A.R. Labs while I was at work with Joe and Eddie, and let me tell ya, we got called on some pretty weird cases. It seems like ever since the accelerator explosion, a lot of weird stuff was happening in Central City. Claire had even started filing the medical reports of said weird cases under 'unexplained' and the stack kept growing with every case.

Now, taking a break from the excitement in Central City, I was asked by Dr. Wells to go along with Caitlin and Cisco to Starling City while they were packing up a warehouse owned by S.T.A.R Labs filled with various projects. I cleared it with Captain Singh and was off-duty as of seven this morning.

"So how long did you exactly take off?" Elizabeth asked me, standing in my living room wearing brown cargo pants and a Crash Bandicoot tank top. her dark purple suitcase by the door.

"A week." I answered, sliding on my dark blue leather jacket. I also wore dark jeans and a white lace shirt with an arctic tiger face in the center. "I was thinking we could spend a few extra days in Starling City, maybe check out that club in the Glades. Verdant."

"I'm sure Cisco would enjoy that. Caitlin, not so much." Elizabeth shrugged.

I pulled my teal colored suitcase behind me, joining my friend in my living room. "Fine by me, or it could just be the two of us. A best-friend girls' night." I giggled. "Come on, let's go pick up Cisco and Caitlin and head out." I grabbed my back-up piece and badge, just in case. I locked up my apartment and walked with Elizabeth to the parking garage, loading up our suitcases into the trunk.

* * *

Everything was business as usual at S.T.A.R Labs. Caitlin and Dr. Wells were checking on Barry, while Cisco was working on something else to try and help S.T.A.R Labs gain back favor with the city and Theo was going over documents sent in from practically everyone in Central City, whether it be general hate mail or lawsuits.

"Any changes doc?" Elizabeth asked as we entered the Cortex.

Dr. Wells just rubbed his chin, "His vitals seem to be stable for the time being, which is really all we can hope for at this point." he answered, wheeling his way towards us. "I'll be closely monitoring him while you four are in Starling City."

"We won't be gone long, Dr. Wells." Caitlin promised, grabbing her bags from her office.

Cisco nodded, grabbing a navy blue duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "A couple days, tops."

"Well then you guys can take the train home." I chuckled. "I took a week off. Bethy and I were planning on staying a bit longer."

"Well, whatever your plans, just be safe." Dr. Wells advised. "Starling City isn't as friendly as Central."

"Don't have to tell us twice." Caitlin agreed.

I twirled my car keys around my finger, "Alright. We'd better get going." I voted.

"Are you going to be okay while we're gone, Dr. Wells?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll be fine, Elizabeth." Harrison replied with a smile. "Theo will be here if I need anything."

"For sure." Theo agreed, standing behind Dr. Wells. "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

We took Theo at his word and him and Dr. Wells escorted us out of the Cortex. The elevator doors opened and Iris and Claire stepped out, each holding a cup of coffee from CC Jitters. "Oh, hey guys." Iris greeted, "Where're you going?"

"We have some business to take care of in Starling City." Cisco answered, standing between me and Elizabeth. "Lorelai and Ellie are our bodyguards." I slapped my gun holster to back up the statement.

"Well, we don't want to keep you." Claire said, her and Iris stepping aside. "I'll miss ya Lo."

"I'll be back before ya know it." I gave the blonde medical examiner a wink, being the last one to step into the elevator.

Ten hours later and we made it to the hotel, catching a quick dinner before heading to the two rooms; Caitlin and I sharing one while Cisco and Bethy another.

* * *

The next morning, I was getting ready while Caitlin was watching the news. "Hey Lorelai, listen to this." she called, turning up the volume.

I stepped out of the bathroom, biting down on my toothbrush as I saw a press conference being held, something about a terrorist attack at the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences building. My jaw fell slack and I caught my toothbrush before it hit the ground, "Damn, that's something." I noticed that some other woman was giving the press conference and they were referring to her as the CEO of Queen Consolidated, "I thought Oliver Queen was the CEO?"

Caitlin shrugged, "Apparently, he signed the company over to that Isabel Rochev girl." she informed.

I went back into the bathroom and spit the toothpaste into the sink, rinsing my mouth out with water and let out an exhale. My breath was visible in the air and when it hit the mirror, a small frost appeared in place. A second later, it vanished. I smoothed out my off-shoulder sweater and grabbed my purse, strapping on my gun holster. Caitlin and I met Cisco and Elizabeth downstairs in the hotel diner for breakfast.

"You guys see the news about the Queen Consolidated building?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, scary right?" I sat down next to her, looking over the menu.

"Hope they don't plan on striking the S.T.A.R Labs warehouse." Cisco brought up.

"Not funny." Caitlin scolded.

* * *

After breakfast we headed to the S.T.A.R Labs warehouse and Elizabeth and I helped out where we could, whether it was helping keep track of inventory or stepping out for some Big Belly Burger.

I strolled down one of the larger isles, looking at the boxes, letting out a whistle of surprise. "How much stuff is even stored here?" I asked, turning to Cisco, who was checking numbers on his tablet.

"The combined inventory of every scientist who ever worked at S.T.A.R. Labs." he answered. "I hereby christen this building 'da bomb'." he let out a chuckle that brought a smile to my face.

"Nobody says that anymore Cisco." Elizabeth corrected, leaning against a metal table.

"I say it." Cisco corrected. "I define my own cool."

Elizabeth tilted her head up, looking around, "I still can't believe Dr. Wells is shutting this place down." she sighed, crossing her legs.

"S.T.A.R. Labs blew a hole in Central City when we turned the particle accelerator on." Caitlin reminded. "It's not surprising that Starling City cancelled the lease on this facility." she got up from the desk to check another set of serial numbers. "We're not exactly the poster children for 'let us store our unregulated prototypes in your neighborhood'."

"It was an accident, Caitlin." I tried to sympathize, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, try telling that to the families of the people who died." Caitlin shrugged me off, going back to her work.

I bit my lip and walked around her, my hands in my back pockets. Cisco and Caitlin went back to their work, while Bethy and I just walked around. The sound of a creaking door caught our attention and we froze.

"I thought we were the only ones here?" I whispered to Elizabeth.

She shrugged, "Maybe it's one of the security guards?" her voice slightly squeaked, which only happens when she gets scared.

"Uh-huh." I whipped out my gun and held it up as I inched closer to where the sound came from. When I turned the corner, I saw a lone security guard standing there. "Oh, hey there." I lowered my weapon.

The security guard then coughed and blood ran down his chin, before his body crumpled to the floor. "Holy shit!" Elizabeth jumped back.

Standing right behind the guard was someone clad in armor and a black and orange mask. "CCPD, hands where I can see them!" I yelled, holding my gun out, clicking the safety off.

"Lorrey, we're in Starling City." Bethy whispered. "You have no jurisdiction here."

"It's a reflex." I replied harshly.

The armor clad killer pulled a gun from the holster on his belt. My cop instincts kicked in and I squeezed the trigger, firing a bullet. It bounced right off the chest plate. "Umm, maybe we should, I don't know, run from the psycho in armor?" Elizabeth suggested.

We exchanged a look and both nodded, taking off away from the killer chasing us. "Caitlin! Cisco! Run!" I yelled, spinning on my heels and firing off more bullets, which sparked off the body armor and hit various other targets, including a few sprinklers which were then set off.

Water rained down, making small puddles all over the floor. I fired off the rest of my rounds, setting off more sprinklers, which I had hoped would slow that psycho down a little bit, didn't happen. Elizabeth and I stopped a few feet from a restricted area of the warehouse, standing between the killer and Cisco and Caitlin. "I'll make this quick." the killer said in a low voice which sounded obviously male. He pulled a sword from the sheath on his back, and at the same time, Elizabeth and I held our hands up in defense. The psycho grunted and was pushed back a good five feet or so.

"What the hell?" Elizabeth gasped, when she saw a mixture of ice and fire between us and where the sword-wielding psycho landed. I glanced in her direction and saw her hands were steaming. Her eyes met mine and they widened.

I looked at my gun, and I felt my jaw flop open. It was nearly covered in ice crystals. My eyes moved down and I saw I was standing on a full sheet of ice, the toes of my boots covered in what appeared to be snow.

"Should we tell Cisco and Caitlin about this?" Elizabeth asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "No." I answered, holstering my weapon. "I think this is something we need to talk to Dr. Wells about when we get back to Central City."

She nodded, "Yeah, agreed."

When I caught the guy moving, Bethy and I ran before he noticed us. We caught up with Caitlin and Cisco at he front desk, catching our breath. "Are you two alright?" the doctor asked, her hand touching my jacket sleeve.

"Not sure yet." Elizabeth answered, taking a seat next to Cisco on the lobby couch.

"SCPD should be here shortly." the front desk clerk told us.

I nodded, "Okay, and uh, sorry about the sprinklers going off." I apologized, sitting in one of the chairs. "The psycho back there was wearing some kind of body armor and my bullets bounced off."

"Tell it to the police, ma'am." the clerk replied.

* * *

Minutes later, the parking lot was filled with cop cars and the police were searching the warehouse. I gave a statement to one officer about firing my weapon and told him how I was doing Dr. Wells a favor by escorting his employees to Starling.

"Felicity!" Caitlin called, making me turn my attention towards the entrance. Sure enough, a blonde girl in glasses walked in with a taller, dark skinned male, and two teenage girls; one was dark skinned with long, dark hair and the other was fair skinned with nearly platinum blonde hair.

"Are you guys ok?" Felicity asked, worriedly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"You said 'he' twice." Caitlin noted. "Do you know who attacked us?"

"That lunatic with the mask and the sword?" Elizabeth added. "It was a he, by the way."

"We heard him say something while he was chasing after us." I elaborated, turning to Felicity and her companions. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Snart." I extended my hand, which was now sporting black gloves. "CCPD. I'm here providing a sort-of protection detail for Dr. Snow and Mr. Ramon."

The dark skinned male shook my hand firmly. "I'm John Diggle." he introduced. "I work security for Queen Consolidated."

"Nice to meet you." I slid my hands into my jean pockets, turning my attention to the two teenagers.

"Oh, we're just friends of the Queens." the dark haired girl clarified. "I'm Selena Merlyn. This is Rachel Rayne." the blonde teenager waved.

"Do you have any idea what the masked man may have taken?" Rachel asked. "An industrial centrifuge, by any chance?" The teenager named Selena elbowed her in the side, making her let out a slight 'ow' in a low voice.

"No." Caitlin answered, rather quickly. "It's a secret."

"What kind of secret?" Felicity prided.

"The kind I have to keep." Caitlin replied.

"Well, does Cisco have to keep it, too?" the glasses wearing girl glanced at Cisco, who shrunk back and stood beside Elizabeth.

"Yes. He does." Caitlin cut in.

"Okay." Elizabeth muttered, twisting her hair around her finger.

"We're just so happy that you guys are okay." Rachel smiled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"How's Barry doing?" Felicity asked.

"He's the same." Elizabeth answered. "He's stable though, which Dr. Wells says is good."

"Oh, that CSI tech from Central City." Selena nodded her head. "He's cool. Glad he's okay."

"Barry's condition deteriorated, so they moved him to S.T.A.R. Labs." I informed. "We're taking very good care of him."

"Well, I'll come visit again, as soon as I can." Felicity promised.

"Don't worry about it, Barry get's lots of visitors." Cisco informed. "Between Detective West, Iris, Claire."

"Iris?" Felicity questioned, a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, she's Detective West's daughter." Elizabeth clarified. "Iris, Claire, and Barry are best friends."

"We'll keep you updated." I cut in, trying to ease the awkwardness that filled the air.

"Take care." John waved as he and the three girls left.

Elizabeth sighed, "Well that got awkward."

"No joke." I agreed, turning to Caitlin, "So what did that psycho take anyway?"

"Something we were working on to help the hospitals with blood transfusions." she answered. "A bio-transfuser, which can deliver blood from one single patient into multiple patients."

"Why would some sword-wielding lunatic want something like that?" Elizabeth questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders, "And I thought Central City had the weird cases lately." I scratched the back of my head. "Come on guys, lets give the police their space. If they need us, they'll call. Let's just get back to the hotel."

"Can we grab some Big Belly Burger on the way?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I can eat." Cisco seconded.

"Sure, why not." Caitlin agreed.

"Motion carried, let's go eat." we all cracked a laugh as we left the warehouse, heading to one of the best burger joints to ever become a chain.

* * *

The next day, Cisco and Caitlin were transferring files from one of the S.T.A.R. Labs research facilities in Starling to the mainframe in Central City. "So after this is all finished, we can head back home." Caitlin stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Cisco agreed.

Elizabeth and I sat outside the lab, reading various magazines. "Excuse me, Detective Snart." the security guard cleared his throat, approaching me. "There are two women here, claiming they're friends. Elena Queen and Andrea Rayne."

"Uh, yeah, send them in." I authorized. I remember Claire said something about meeting those two back when her and Barry traveled here months ago. The security guard opened the door and in walked a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair with frosted highlights and an older woman in her twenties with olive skin and brown hair.

"You're Lorelai right?" the teenager asked, to which I nodded. "I'm Elena Queen, and this is Andrea." she motioned to the woman beside her. "We need to ask S.T.A.R. Labs a favor."

"Of course, come on." I led her into the lab area where Cisco and Caitlin were.

Elena held up a tube full of a green liquid, "We need you to make a cure for this, it's important and time sensitive." she handed Caitlin the tube. "It's a matter of life and death."

"It'll be our little secret." Andrea added.

Elena stepped out of the lab while Andrea talked with Caitlin and Cisco, and Elizabeth listened in, I walked up to her and saw she was looking at an image on her phone. "He's cute." I commented, referring to the boy in the picture with her.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Elena clicked her phone off, shoving it in the pocket of the slightly large red hoodie she was wearing. "So, you're friends with Barry Allen right? And Dr. Daniels?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Claire's our M.E., and Barry and I work together at CCPD. His foster dad is my partner. My mentor." I tucked some hair behind my ear. "So, who's that guy in the picture? Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Elena smiled, "His name's Roy. He's the best." her eyes drifted all over the hallway, not making direct contact, which my cop training told me she was hiding something.

"Come on El, let's get going." Andrea called, thanking Caitlin and Cisco. "Call Felicity once it's finished."

"Right, thanks again you guys." Elena gave us a smile, before following Andrea out the door.

"So, what's all that about anyway?" I asked Elizabeth.

"Apparently, Felicity somehow got that delivered from the Arrow, and he needs the cure ASAP." she answered. "She apprently works with him, sometimes."

"Interesting." I shrugged my shoulders, "How long will it take them to make that cure?"

"I honestly have no idea." Bethy sighed.

It was estimated that it would take a week for them to make multiple viles of the cure the Arrow needed, so Caitlin and Cisco stayed in Starling City while Elizabeth and I headed home.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elizabeth whispered. Her and I were standing just outside of the work station Dr. Wells was at, seriously debating about whether or not to tell him about what happened to us in Starling City when the masked lunatic attacked us.

"If anyone can explain what's going on with us, it's him." I reminded. "Think about it. All the weird things that have happened since the particle accelerator blew, maybe it's all connected."

Elizabeth sighed, "I guess you have a point there." she nodded her head. "Okay, let's tell him." She knocked on the door, getting Wells' attention. "Dr. Wells, Lorelai and I have something we want to talk to you about."


End file.
